Throughout the Times
by NAVSO311
Summary: "Herondales will be Herondales." First chapter, Magnus and Tessa talking at the party after the death of Valentine. Somethings may be a bit off and OOC but don't kill me, no flames please, it's my first fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Tessa was startled when she first saw Alec and Isabelle Lightwood.

 _Will... Cecily..._ She bit the inside of her cheek to hold back the tears. A manicured hand appeared in her shoulder. Turning to the owner of the hand, she saw Magnus Bane. His once tamed hair was gone, now wild and glittery. He was wearing that coat that he used to wear, back in the Victorian era.

"It looks like them, does it not?" He asked, a slight British accent in his voice. Decades in America had washed most of it away.

"Yes... It does. I now see why you like Alec. He looks like my-" Tessa cut herself off, correcting what she was about to say. "Like Will."

"Yea he does." Magnus replied. "Isabelle even has Cecily's necklace. The same one that Camille gave her."

"Yes, she does." Tessa looked back at the siblings. "Will would be mock-disgusted that his sister's descendants look like him and his sister, but they hold the Lightwood name. Lightworms, he would say."

Magnus took his hand off his shoulder and looked up thoughtfully.

"Your many greats-grandson. Jace is his name, has James' eyes. And hates ducks for some reason."

Before Tessa could sob, she laughed. "Herondales will be Herondales. Them and their hatred for ducks."

"Yes, he had a nightmare about cannibalistic ducks one night when he was young. Alec told me that." The spiky-haired warlock smiled.

"So, are Alec and Isabelle anything like Will and Cecy?"

"Alec, he's a more passionate and fiery version of Jem. Keeps the Herondale tamed. And Isabelle is a modern day version of our dear Cecily."

"And Jace?"

"A reincarnation of Will. He thinks he will destroy the things he holds dear to his heart." Tessa let out one sob. Magnus awkwardly patted her shoulder and walked away, going to his boyfriend.

Tessa cast a look to the Lightwood siblings. _I wonder if they are anything like Gabriel and Gideon._ She looked at Clary. _Henry's hair and Charlotte's attitude._ She finally landed her eyes on Jace. _Herondales will be Herondales._ She repeated in her mind. Memories of Will went through her mind. When they met, their first kiss, their fight on the rooftop of the Institute, _Pornographic gibberish_. A small, happy smile appeared on her face. She missed those times, back when life was simpler.

* * *

Brother Zachariah looked at his love, his Tessa from a distance. _I miss her..._ He thought. It wasn't time to talk to her. Not now, during all this madness. _I still love you... Wǒ fēicháng ài nǐ_


	2. Chapter 2

"Is this really New York?" Jem asked. He eyed a begging and homeless man. He handed him a five dollar bill.  
"Yup!" Tessa said, popping the p. "It wasn't like this when I was a girl. It was just as loud- but less smelly, actually, I take that back,- but less bright."  
"There are so many lights and sounds and stores! We shall go to a music store! I have heard of those things, what wonderful things they seem to be." Jem took Tessa's hand, pulled her close, and hugged her shoulders.  
"They also sell bad things." Tessa remembered the last time she was in a music store. It doubled as a movie store.  
Jem looked at her curiously. "What could possibly be sold there?"  
"Pornographic gibberish." She said, a disgusted look on her face.  
"Oh... emOh/em." He said, his eyes wide. "Well. We shall go to one of these stores, still." Jem grabbed her hand and pulled her farther along the street. The pair had made it to Times Square, somehow. As they walked in front of the jumbo-screen, Jem stared in awe. "Wow. Why is that girl so indecent? And what is her secret?"  
"Jem! Just don't mind that. It's an advertisement for a store." Tessa pulled Jem away from the Victoria's Secret ad. A brightly colored circle caught Jem's eyes.  
"Why does that yellow circle have an 'm' on it?"  
"It's a candy store. Come! You need to try an MM!" Tessa squealed, taking his hand and running over to the store. "MM's are amazing." About an hour later, they walked out with bags of merchandise, as well as bags full of MM's. Jem was grinned while Tessa was giggling.  
"You look like a tourist!" She said, snickering.  
"Isn't that what I am?" Jem said, popping another MM into his mouth.  
"Yes, I guess you are."  
"Well, then. How interesting is that?" Jem asked, looking at her with a smile. It quickly turned to a look of disgust when he saw two young children, about the age of 13, a boy, with basketball shorts and socks with sandals, and a girl, wearing short shorts and a crop top, making-out heavily. He leaned down to the brunette beside him. "Why are they trying to eat each other's faces off? And why must they do that at such a young age? And, by the Angel! What in Heaven's name is that girl wearing?!"  
Tessa laughed. "The children of this day and age have been known to be more... Indecent than us. Tragic, I know."  
"Time has really progressed while I was out being a Silent Brother."  
"It has, my de-"  
"Miss? Do you have any spare change?" A young, dark skinned boy asked. He was about 9. His clothes hung from his body, exposing a thin, malnourished frame.  
"Here! Take this, young one." Jem said, handing him a twenty dollar bill. "Would you like us to buy you lunch, as well?"  
He thought about it before gently taking the bill and hesitantly nodding. "I'm Jackson, but everyone calls me Jack." He grinned, showing a number of missing teeth. "What are your names?"

"I'm Tessa and this is Jem! It is a pleasure to meet you, Jack." Tessa said, taking the boy's hand and leading him to the nearest Burger King restaurant.

"Same to you, Miss! Thank you for the meal!" He said, giving each a hug.

"You are very welcome, child." Jem said.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so, i'm changing things up a bit. this takes place in 2012 and there is a character in this from "Who's that hottie?" so yeah.

also, simon never lost his memories. he just lost is vampirey-ness and went back to school and there is an aspect from my

wattpad story here... Unbalanced by tiana_the_frog_

* * *

"Simon!" Clary shouted, waiting for the nerdy boy at the entrance of the Institute. She was wearing purple Doc Martens, black leggings, and an Ursula shirt with a black spaghetti strap shirt on the inside. "Where are you?! I don't wanna be late!"

"Late for what, Clary?" Jace asked, walking up to her and leaning on the door.

"We are meeting our friends for the first time in _ages_ , since everything happened. We are going to Bryant Park!" She said with a lopsided grin. "I'm sorry if I act completely different around them, if you ever get the chance to meet them. Wait, you've met Kyla, right?" The blonde nodded. "Yeah, she's one of them."

"Ahhh... Can I come?" The boy asked, wanting to know more about Clary's mundane life.

"No." She said, shaking her head. "They will corrupt you and disgust you and make you want to puke. Or swoon. It depends."

Jace opened his mouth to say something, but Simon jogged up to Clary, wearing a black jacket with a sky blue bird whose wings extended all the down the sleeves in a blue stripe with a white shirt on the inside. He was wearing black jeans and converse similar to his shirt, man in a mask with the blue bird on his chest on the outside part by the heel and on the inside were many blue bats. "Shall we, Red?"

Clary laughed. "We shall." She kissed Jace quickly before linking arms with Simon. The two walked to the nearest bus stop, where they boarded the N22 bus to Byrant Park.

Jace stood there, dumbfounded. He couldn't help but to feel jealous, even though Simon and Clary are _parabatai_. Alec and Izzy walked up behind him.

"As _parabatai_ , they are one. Two halves of a whole-"

"Idiot! That's how I would classify _parabatai_. I say we go spy on them." Izzy said, grinning.

"No, Isabelle, that's rude." Alec said, elbowing his sister.

"Well, maybe we can go exploring around New York City, today. Maybe around Byrant Park?" Jace said, grinning. Izzy caught on and nodded. Alec stood there, looking at Jace with an _'Are you fucking serious?'_ face.

"I'll come, so that you guys won't get into any trouble."Alec said, sighing in defeat. "I am so going to regret this."

* * *

"You ready for the ultimate excuse?" Simon asked, looking up at Clary, who was on his back.

"Hell yes." She said simply, grinning. The redhead spotted a blonde waving her arm furiously at the pair.

"Rissa! HEY! HOW'VE YA BEEN? I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN A THOUSAND YEARS! I MISS YOU GUYS!" The blonde shouted, her golden brown eyes shining with mirth and joy.

Clary jumped off of Simon and ran to the blonde. "Iggy!" She cried, hugging the girl.

"YEP! That's me! Ignis Amelia Caravez!" She said, hugging back. "I love you and I miss you and bitch since when did you have muscles?"

"I've been working out. And so has Simon." At this point, Simon's jacket was tied around his waist and the two _parabatai_ started to flex their muscles. "I finally got the booty!"

Another girl, who looked of Indian descent, shouted, "Hey! Simon! Can you still Jew-werk?"

* * *

From behind a nearby bush, Alec looked to Izzy and Jace. "Jew-werk?"

The two shrugged, turning back to the large group of young adults.

* * *

"Priyanka... I'm hurt that you doubt me." He turned around and twerked a few times.

A girl who Jace recognized as Kyla jumped to her feet and slapped the boy's butt, throwing dollar bills on him. "Werk it, Simon!" Her friends looked at her weirdly. "What? I'm not a stripper. I am a respected, lol jk nope, cashier at Java Jones. These are my tips." Simon turned around and wrapped his hands around her waist and put his chin on her head. She looked up at him and poked his cheek. "Babe, you know I don't like it when you, or anyone, does that. I feel shorter than Sal and Albert." She said, referring to two boys in their school who never went past 4 feet.

* * *

Izzy started fuming. "Was he cheating on her with me? Is he cheating on me with her? That- That _floozy_!" Izzy whisper-yelled.

"He's a good guy. Simon wouldn't. Even if he thought about it, he would be too scared." Alec said, resting a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

"No one can be that short. Now get away from my girl, she is my girl alone." A brunette girl said, shoving Simon away. She wrapped her arms around the girl's waist and rested her chin on her shoulder.

"Awwww! Thanks Anna! You're my main. Forever!" Anna and Kyla had been friends since Anna took Kyla under her wing when she first moved to New York in second grade.

"Wait... I thought Anna was my girlfriend." Another boy said, his eyes peering over from the top of a book, hiding his grin.

"No worries, Jimmy! Anna is still your girlfriend. But she's my main. She would pick me over you. Simon is my side hoe." Kyla snickered, sticking out her tongue.

"Hey guys, who saw Brave? With like Merida and shit?" A boy with dark curly hair asked, putting his phone down a bit.

"HOLY CRAP NUGGETS GARRETT I'M GONNA BE THAT WOMAN FOR HALLOWEEN!" Clary shouted, jumping up and down. "Like, Merida is my fucking role model. We up for Trick-or-Treating this year?"

A chorus of yes's, fuck yeah's and a of course! why wouldn't we? rang from the group.

"Okay, so as I was saying, you've all seen it?" The everyone else nodded. "Okay, so I was scrolling around the web and I found something awesome." He held up his phone and on it were four animated characters. They were Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup from How to Train Your Dragon, and Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians. Garret opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Kyla.

"THAT'S RISE OF THE BRAVE TANGLED DRAGONS! I KNOW MY FANDOMS BITCH. THEY ARE MY CURRENT OBSESSION." The dark-skinned girl held up her own phone and her lockscreen was the same picture that Garret had shown on his phone.

"We heard fandoms and we have arrived!" A girl with brown hair, pale skin, and blue eyes said. Along with her came two other girls, one who looked of Peruvian descent and an athletic build and one, a petite, Filipino girl.

"Hey Adrianna!" The other young adults waved.

The Peruvian girl held up a playbill. "We saw POTO again!"

The Filipino girl rolled her eyes. "It's our annual tradition, Makayla."

"I know, Emily, but we have to brag. It's the fucking Phantom of the Opera that we are talking about here."

"Guys! Who saw Once last night?" Priyanka asked, her hands in a 'hold up' position.

Majority the young adults gasped and they went into a full on discussion about the show. The occasional 'Gerbishflergin!', 'Did you see when Charming was-' '-Breeding chickens in the dark!' 'Shhhh Mak! I'm tryna talk here!', and 'I cannot even fathom-BEE!' Everyone jumped up and started to run around, slapping each other, saying that there was a bug.

* * *

"What were they saying? I did not understand a thing they just said." Jace said, looking at his adopted siblings. They looked at him, shrugging. One of the girls, Anna, ran behind their bush. They acknowledged her, but didn't notice the glance she threw their way.

* * *

Jimmy was laughing hard, not paying attention, and tripped over Kyla's shoes. Garret tripped over him, then Simon, Adrianna, Makayla, Clary, Kyla, and then Anna, and soon it was one big manpile of Homo Sapiens. Iggy shook her head and sighed. "You guys are idiots." She giggled.

"You do realize that there are three really hot people hiding in the bushes. They looked like they were spying on us."

Iggy's hands lit up in flames. "Come out, come out, whoever the fuck you are, because if you are trying to hurt me or my friends, I will not hesitate to maim you." Everyone knew about Iggy having the dotat-gene since a few years back, when she and her closer friends were taken by M.A.T.C.H.

Clary walked over to Anna. "What did one of them look like?"

"Well, they all had really similar, cool tattoos, one of them had blonde hair and goldish eyes and the other two looked like siblings with black hair and blue eyes. I think."

Simon and Clary shared a glance. "Lower your hands, Iggy." Clary said, drawing a slash through her arm with her stele, revealing the same runes that the other people behind the bush had.

Simon did the same. "They are our friends and allies."

The two walked over to the bush and separated the leaves, showing a grinning Jace, an innocent-looking Isabelle, and a blushing Alec.

"I told them not to, but they did it anyway!" Alec shouted, jumping up and pointing to his partners in crime. "I was forced into this!"

"I don't doubt that and I'm glad you're here." Clary said, taking Jace's hand and pulling him to the group. Izzy and Alec followed. The manpile dispersed and went towards the others.

"Jacey~" Kyla shouted, hugging him around his neck and kissing his cheek. He tried to push her away, but her grip only became tighter.

"You do know I'm dating Clary, right?" She nodded, going to hug Clary.

"Yes, I do, but Clary is my bitch." Kyla said, kissing her shoulder.

"No, your bitch is Anna."

"No, I'm her main hoe." Anna said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, go suck a dick, blondie." Clary said, rolling her eyes.

"You go lick a pussy, Red." The dirty blonde girl said. In response, Clary made a licking motion with her tongue. She stomped to Simon and hugged him.

"You're my main, right?" She asked.

"Yes, Red, and you're mine." He kissed her forehead and hugged her back.

The three Shadowhunters looked at them in awe. Iggy saw their faces and laughed. She walked over and started to explain the situation.

"Okay, Simon and Clary aren't a thing, no worries, and we all have mains and sides and our own bitches. Like my bitch, she is the pale one with the blue and white onesie that says Police Call Box on it. It's a Tardis romper. Her bitch is Anna and Anna's bitch is me. Clary is Kyla's bitch but Kyla is Emily's bitch and Emliy's bitch is Simon and Simon's bitch is no one because he is his own bitch." Iggy smiled and stuck out her tongue. "We are weird." She looked closely at Alec's face, hers inches away from his. The enoby* haired boy looked uncomfortable. "You look familiar. Are you dating Magnus Bane?"

Clary and Simon smiled sheepishly. "Heh... Iggy's powers were given to her by Magnus Bane and a few other warlocks. It was a weird secret society thing." Simon said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Blondie over there has seen him as an uncle, father, brother, and cousin over the years. Eventually she is gonna see him as a nephew or a son." Clary said.

"I say we go to Java Jones and get some java." Kyla shouted. The dark skinned girl was currently on Jace's back, making him give her a piggyback ride. "Discounts for everyone!" She threw her hands in the air and then tried to pull Jace's hair to get him to go in the direction of the cafe.

* * *

So yeah.

they went and chatted and now Alec is a coffee addict.


End file.
